


Through Time Again

by BountyOnMyHead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BountyOnMyHead/pseuds/BountyOnMyHead
Summary: A terrible scream filled with anguish and agony ripped through the air. The last thing Peter remembered was that he was disintegrating. He was hugging Mr. Stark and pleading for him to save Peter. He wanted to keep holding onto Mr. Stark forever. But Peter was disappearing. His arms went first, then his sides. He was gone in a matter of seconds. Peter’s vision went dark, and did not go quietly in the night. He was screaming, yelling, pleading. But to no avail. And Peter was gone.Peter jerked back into existence.





	1. Turn Back Time

The last thing Peter remembered was that he was disintegrating. He was hugging Mr. Stark and pleading for him to save Peter. He wanted to keep holding onto Mr. Stark forever. But Peter was disappearing. His arms went first, then his sides. He was gone in a matter of seconds. Peter’s vision went dark, and did not go quietly in the night. He was screaming, yelling, pleading. But to no avail. And Peter was gone. 

Peter jerked back into existence. He was panting on the ground, arms braced out in front of him. Noise echoed all around him and Peter pressed his face into his shoulder in an attempt to block it out. The lights were so bright and the sun so warm. Peter thought he was going to explode. He started whimpering and curling up in a ball as a way to get away from it all. As he was able to focus more, Peter noticed how much he hurt. His back and his head were throbbing. The ground under his body felt like concrete and he felt his head bleeding. Peter couldn’t think straight, couldn’t recognize anything, couldn’t comprehend where he was. He opened his eyes and closed them just as quickly. With great caution, Peter slowly opened his eyes again. Once he was adjusted to the level of brightness, Peter stared out at where Titan was supposed to be. But instead of the desolate planet was an airport that was currently being destroyed by Captain America. Again. Peter shook his head and rubbed his eyes, but the scene remained the same. The Avengers were fighting in Germany again. The noise filtered in suddenly. Crashes, thuds, and screeches pierced the air as cars flew around and guns were fired. The giant dude in the red suit had shrunk and was laying at the base of his destruction. War Machine was flying after the Falcon with Vision. Captain America and the Winter Soldier were at an impasse with Black Widow. Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye were destroying a parking lot. And Mr. Stark was flying over to check on Peter. 

Peter, at this point, was still out of it, and was flat on his back. His mask was halfway rolled off his face and some of his blood was pooling on the pavement behind him. Dislodged boxes lay scattered around him as the sound of repulsers neared. Tony's face plate lifted up while he landed next to Peter. Peter pushed the rest of his mask off his face.

“Stay down, kid. Just stay down.” Tony ordered Peter, his face drawn into what Peter now recognized as pinched worry. 

Peter finally made the connection to where, no WHEN he was. He scrambled backwards on the pavement, hugging himself. Peter starting breathing heavily and tears started streaming down his cheeks. Tony, who was preparing to take off, turned back around when he heard Peter. 

With the faceplate flipped down, Tony's voice sounded harsh and metallic. “You good, kiddo?” he asked. When Peter failed to respond, Tony again dropped next to him, this time pushing his mask off his face. Peter’s eyes were open, but unseeing, and he was unable to process what had just happened. Peter started whimpering. Over the comms, Tony spoke, “Spider-Man’s not doing to well. I need someone to transport him to a safer location. Rhodey?”.

“Copy that Tones,” Rhodey responded. “On my way over.” 

After Rhodey had started flying over to Peter, Vision was able to bring down Falcon with a safe deactivation of his wings. Falcon parachuted to the ground where Vision put him into cuffs. Rhodey, meanwhile, had reached Peter and crouched next to Tony.

Then, with a terrible scream filled with anguish and agony ripped through the air. The fighting stopped immediately as everyone stared in the direction the cry came from. Peter clutched his head as he screamed. He rolled around and eventually came to a stop at Tony’s feet. As Tony knelt beside him, Peter clutched onto Tony’s helmet with a tight grip. Peter’s eyes began to glow two separate colors. Both the Mind Stone and Soul Stone were shining through Peter’s eyes. To Tony, however, it looked as though Peter had been possessed by something. Then, Peter’s body lifted into the air, taking Tony’s with it. 

With the glowing eyes and a raspy voice, Peter spoke. “The Mad Titan approaches. His children come for the stones. None who appose Thanos will survive. I hope they remember you. Mr. Stark please I’m sorry I don’t want to go. Thanos is coming. What more can I lose. It’s my time. The fate of the universe is at stake. Then it will be the noblest end in history. The sun will shine on us again. He’ll die alone, as will you. There was no other way. Don’t go. I’m sorry.” 

Tony was the only one able to hear Peter, but the fighting across the airport had stopped. Everyone was transfixed, watching Peter and Tony in the air. After Peter finished speaking, both him and Tony were lowered back to the ground. Peter collapsed as soon as his feet hit the ground. He was unconscious and his eyes had turned back into his normal chocolate brown ones. Tony scrambled back and flew into the air again. Rhodey followed suit. The rest of the Avengers soon came to circle Peter. Those who could fly rose above him and the other took position on the ground. When it became clear that Peter wouldn’t be waking up any time soon, Tony picked him up and moved him to the quinjet. Vision helped and soon Peter’s arms were cuffed behind him with restraints. His body was propped up in a seat and then strapped down. Tony wasn’t going to take any chances with whatever had possessed the Spider-Kid. 

After Peter was put into the quinjet, Tony and Vision came back out. Team Iron Man surrounded Team Cap and held their weapons threateningly. With Falcon already captured and Shrinking Tech indisposed, they had no choice but to surrender. Team Cap was put into restraints, and loaded onto the quinjet. The Avengers, restrained or not, kept glancing in Peter’s direction, wondering what had caused his current position.


	2. Chapter 2

When the quintet arrived on the lawn of the Avengers Compound, no one moved for what seemed like an eternity. Then, with an awkward cough by Tony, they began to move. Team Cap was put into holding cells in the compound and Tony carried Peter. Peter was placed in one of the special cells designed for containing otherworldly powers that was based on Thor. After Peter was restrained in the cell, Tony ran off to his lab to figure out what had happened. He put FRIDAY on monitoring Peter for signs of awareness, and then he got down to business. 

Peter started to regain consciousness after about 2 hours. His awakening was much like the first, except this time, he couldn’t move. Peter flailed around, trying desperately to escape his restraints. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn’t pull free. Once he had accepted his tied up position, Peter began scanning his surroundings. He noted the mirror across from him (two way glass?) and the concrete bench he was sitting on. As he looked around and saw the Avengers logo, his memories flooded back to him. Peter remembered going back to Germany and seeing the Avengers fighting each other again. After that, Peter’s memory was blank, and he couldn’t remember why he was restrained in a holding cell. He knew that Mr. Stark would likely be coming to see him soon, so resigned himself to sitting in silence.

Tony had been reviewing the footage of the battle for the last couple of hours. He couldn’t figure out what had caused Peter’s … fit? possession? IT. He had hacked all of the security cameras at the airport and was looking at all of the suit cams that hadn’t been destroyed. Peter had been doing just fine until he was knocked to the ground by Ant-Man. Tony scoffed at the name. As Ant-Man seemed to be the last person to fight Peter, Tony decided he would go and have words with Scott Lang. 

Tony was making his way down to the holding cells when FRIDAY spoke over the loudspeakers, “Boss, Spider-Man is regaining consciousness.” Tony immediately turned around and ran new direction. FRIDAY put the live feed of Peter’s cell onto his phone. On the screen, Peter was stirring in his restraints. He began to look around. Tony noticed that Peter’s eyes were their normal color, and betrayed no hint of a glow. Tony slowed as he approached Peter’s cell.

As he entered the specialized cell sections, Tony studied his screen. He noted that Peter looked normal, and there was nothing off about his physical appearance. It didn’t seem that his eyes showed any sign of possession. Nevertheless, he approached Peter’s cell with some trepidation. He stood in front of the glass door, took a deep breath, and turned off the two way glass. Peter’s eyes widened when he saw Tony on the other side of the glass. He looked wild, and he was staring at Peter with his arms crossed. Tony’s hair was insanely messy and his clothes were all rumpled. But other than that, he looked normal, the same. The same as before. After this analysis of Tony, Peter began to speak. 

“Mr. Stark,” he said, “Please I want to leave. I don’t understand, please let me leave. I… I want to leave.” He started to pull at his restraints again and began breathing heavily. Peter couldn’t breathe anymore and he clutched at his throat. 

Tony recognized the easily diagnosable symptoms of a panic attack and tried to calm Peter down. Nothing worked, and Peter was getting worse. Tony ordered FRIDAY to sedate Peter. A misty cloud of smoke filled Peter’s cell. He soon went unconscious and collapsed in his restraints. Tony took a deep shuddering breath and ran his hand down his face. He stood there staring at Peter for what seemed like forever. 

A glowing orange ring of sparks seemed to appear in the cell next to Peter. Tony blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn’t a hallucination. But, when he looked back up, he could still see it. Out of the circle stepped a man with a bright red cape. The man had a goatee rather like Tony’s and was dressed in what appeared to be robes. To finish off the ensemble, a gold necklace with a glowing green stone adorned his neck. 

When the strange man noticed Tony, he made several hand gestures and orange shield like objects appeared on his hands. Then, he pointed to Peter and his glowing circle rushed Peter’s direction. Both the man and Peter were swallowed by the circle.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony stood frozen for several seconds after Peter had vanished. Then, he burst into motion. He called out to FRIDAY, “Show me the recording of what just happened.” FRIDAY obliged and Tony saw the strange man take Peter again. Now that he was sure he hadn’t hallucinated, Tony burst into motion. 

Meanwhile, Dr. Strange and Peter had made their way back to the New York Sanctum. Peter was not aware of their travels, but it was the thought that counted. Wong greeted Stephen on the front staircase. “You got him?”

“What does it look like, Wong? No, I didn’t get him”, Stephen muttered sarcastically.

Peter started to wake up in Stephen’s arms and was twitching around. Stephen immediately sent a spell his way that knocked Peter out again. Peter once again slumped over in Stephen’s arms. Stephen whisper-shouted to Wong, “Quickly, we have to get him somewhere secure. Stark had him contained, and it was probably for a good reason.” A sense of urgency was clear in his voice, and Wong opened up a portal to the holding cell. Wong stepped through first, then Stephen with Peter. Stephen had only been down to the holding cell once before, and he now observed it with a suspicious glare. Wong, noting Stephen’s dubious behavior, explained, “The cell is completely secure against any magical attack from the inside. He will not be able to break out of it.” Before he could change his mind, Stephen placed Peter inside of the cell, and took off his restraints. Soon after Stephen exited the cell, Peter began displaying signs of regaining consciousness.

In a strange sense of deja vu, Peter found himself waking up in a cell for the second time that day. Peter expected to see Mr. Stark staring at him again through the glass. But instead of Tony, he saw Doctor Strange, the wizard from Titan. Peter startled backwards, and noted his lack of restraints. Peter took in a few deep breaths and started to come to terms with his situation. He was stuck in the past before Thanos had attacked. Peter could help defend everyone before the world was destroyed. 

Peter decided that he was going to fake memory loss. 

 

Dr. Strange was staring at Peter with a suspicious look in his eyes. 

“So you’re telling me that you have no idea why you’re here? Why you were locked up in Stark’s prison?”

Peter nodded his head emphatically, trying to convey his sincerity through tear stained eyes. His lips were trembling, and he was sniffling what seemed like every other second. Peter thought that he was doing a good job, what with lying to May so much. He couldn’t stop to think about May, though. He had to save the world first. Peter flashed back to Dr. Strange when he started talking to Peter again.

“I’m going to let you out of the cell if you let me put on these restraints. They let me track you, and are unremovable except for me. Do you agree to these terms?” Stephen asked, the aforementioned restraints clearly visible in his hands. 

Peter nodded his head frantically. 

“Yes, Dr. Strange!” He exclaimed. 

This made Stephen’s head tilt to the side as he had never told the boy his name. 

“How do you know my name,” he asked, narrowing his eyes. 

Peter’s eyes widened and he started spluttering. His face flushed and his hands rose in front of him, shielding him automatically. In response, Stephen too raised his hands, although his were armed with his orange colored magic. Peter, as soon as he saw Stephen’s weapon, lowered his hands. Stephen quickly grabbed Peter and put his arms back in the restraints that were locked around Stephen’s arms. 

“Wait, Dr. Strange --“ he spluttered, before being cut off by Stephen. 

“There’s my name again. How do you know my name?” he asked, looming threatening over Peter. 

When no answer came, Stephen dropped Peters hands, and took several steps back. Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingertips and sighed. He pushed Peter back into the cell with restraints still on. Peter didn’t resist, and went stumbling into the cell. Stephen waved his fingers through the air, and established the barrier. Peter scrambled for the door as Stephen left the room. He began clawing at the translucent barrier. Eventually, he wore himself out, and sat down. With nothing else to do, Peter placed his feet up on the bench, and slipped into deep sleep. 

Peter was startled awake by Wong, who came clumping down the stairs, carrying a plate and a glass. It didn’t look appetizing, and smelled even worse, but Peter ate in anyway. He was starving, and his hands had begun shaking. Even after he had gobbled down his meal, Peter still felt hungry, and realized that Dr. Strange hadn’t accounted for his increased metabolism. Peter wasn’t going to say anything, though. That would be rude. And Aunt May didn’t raise a rude young man. 

With Wong having left, Peter was once again left alone in his cell with nothing to do. He couldn’t get to sleep , even when he tried, so made do with staring at the wall, and thinking of what to say when he saw Mr. Stark again. He kept making up needless scenarios about how he would see the man again, and discarded each as they seemed more and more unlikely. When he ran out of scenarios to plan out, Peter started walking on the walls and up the ceiling. Some sort of alarm went off, and Dr. Strange came down to the cells. He took in Peter standing on the ceiling with a long blink. 

“Get down,” he ordered, irritation clear in his tone. “You can’t go on the walls or this alarm will go off.” 

Peter jumped down, and sat. He only managed to stay still for a few minuted before he began to fidget again.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter had eventually passed out in his cell from the sheer boredom of his position. He was slumped over on a bench when he startled awake due to a loud clanging. Noises continued outside of his cell, but Peter was unable to see anything. As the clanging got closer, Peter began to back up into the corner of his cell in attempt to get to where it was safest. 

Suddenly, Dr. Strange was pushed past Peter’s cell, with suspicious repulser looking burns evident on his clothes. A split lip and mussed hair adorned his head, and Dr. Strange’s glowing discs were flickering rapidly. Wong soon followed, and with a quick glance at Peter, waved his arms around the cell. All Peter could see was a faint golden glow that surrounded the room. Wong and Dr. Strange backed up slowly with their hands in defensive positions. Thudding footsteps could be heard coming from very close to Peter’s cell. He was getting more and more anxious at what could be coming, about what had scared Wong and Dr. Strange. 

Beams of destructive light emerged from the right of Peter’s cell, and they hit both of Wong’s and Dr. Strange’s shields. Dr. Strange’s already worn out shield flickered and dissolved, while Wong’s was able to hold on for a little bit longer. The footsteps continued, and soon Peter spotted the Iron Man armor in front of his cell. He couldn’t tell with the imposing face mask still firmly on, but he hoped that Mr. Stark was happy to see Peter. Tony's head tilted to the side, and he quickly glared over at Dr. Strange. 

“Let him out” ordered Tony. 

Dr. Strang quickly complied with the demand, and undid Wong’s spell with a eye searing light. Tony then stepped forward into the cell a few feet, and shot a tranquilizer at Peter. Peter stayed trembling in his corner, and at the hissing sound of Tony’s tranquilizer, he shrunk even further. After a quick pinch, Peter descended into blackness, and unconsciously relaxed his limbs. 

With Peter’s unconscious body laid out of the floor, Tony got some restraints out of his suit. Peter was bound gently, with his arms restrained in front of him. Tony kept glancing back at Dr. Strange and Wong whilst he was restraining Peter. As soon as he was finished, Tony went back out of the cell and aimed his repulsors at the pair. The battered sorcerers flinched back, and Tony turned back into the cell while keeping one arm up.

Tony, once he was convicted the sorceress were sufficiently cowed, gathered Peter up in his arms, and walked out of the holding area. Tony kept walking until he was out of the Sanctum and onto Bleecker Street. Once onto the street, he flew up and over New York, not noticing what was happening beneath him. His attention was focused on the limb boy that remained in his arms. 

When they arrived at Avenger Tower, no not Avengers Tower anymore. When they arrived at Stark Tower, Tony took Peter down to holding.


End file.
